fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Melissa
.]] "Melissa" (メリッサ Merissa) was the first opening and briefly the first ending theme of the 2003 anime Fullmetal Alchemist. It was performed by Porno Graffitti as their twelfth single and was released on September 29th, 2003. The opening version of the song was included in the Fullmetal Alchemist Original Soundtrack 1 and the full version in the Fullmetal Alchemist Complete Best album. Lyrics Kanji 君の手で切り裂いて 遠い日の記憶を 悲しみの息の根を止めてくれよ さぁ 愛に焦がれた 胸を 貫け 明日が来るはずの空を見て 迷うばかりの心持て余してる 傍らの鳥が羽ばたいた どこか光を見つけられたのかな なぁ お前の背に俺も乗せてくれないか そして 一番高い所で置き去りにして優しさから遠ざけて 君の手で切り裂いて 遠い日の記憶を 悲しみの息の音を止めてくれよ さぁ 愛に焦がれた 胸を 貫け 鳥を夕闇に見送った 地をは這うばかりの俺を風がなぜる 羽根が欲しいとは言わないさ せめて宙に舞うメリッサの葉になりたい もう 随分と立ち尽くしてみたけど 多分答えはないのだろう この風にも行くあてなどないように 君の手で鍵をかけて ためらいなどないだろう 間違っても 二度と開くことのないように さぁ 錠の落ちる音で終わらせて 救いのない魂は流らせて消え行く 消えていく瞬間にわずか光る 今 月が満ちる夜を生み出すのさ Romaji Lyrics Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka? Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni naritai Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni Saa Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete Sukui no nai tamashii wa nagasarete kieyuku Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa English Lyrics Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands End the breath of sadness Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love Looking at the sky in which the tomorrow will come, I don't know what to do with my heart that is only lost Birds by my side flew away- I wonder if they found light somewhere Come now, won't you let me ride on your back, too? Then keep far away from the kindness that I deserted at the highest place Cleave apart the memories of those faraway days with your hands End the breath of sadness Come on, pierce through my chest made anxious by love I saw off birds into the dark evening, the wind strokes the me who merely crawls the ground I won't say that I want wings; I want to become Melissa leaves dancing in midair, at least I've already tried to keep standing many times But that's probably not the answer, right? 'Cause then I won't go against this wind Take the key with your hands, you won't be hesitating, right? Even if you were wrong, if it seems that it'd never open again Come on, end it with the sound of a lock falling A soul that cannot be saved drifts and disappears In the instant it vanishes, it shines faintly Now, it creates a night with a full moon Videos Category:Themes